


The Adventure of The Doctor and Harry

by Smoldevort



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoldevort/pseuds/Smoldevort
Summary: Harry was a very lonely and sad child. He wished for someone to save him. When someone does they go on many adventures, meeting many different creatures and entities.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first books so please don't judge me too harshly. :-)

Harry was lonely and sacred in his cupboard at night. He always felt like their were things in the shadows, that werent exactly the nicest. Today though the shadows were restless, moving around constantly, nver staying still. He prayed you anyone out their to come set him and save him. If he lived through the night their was a chance he wouldn't live through the day.

\-------Meanwhile in the Tardis---------  
The doctor ran around the Tardis's console slapping buttons, pushing lever and occasionally kicking certain things. "Come on, Sexy, you can do it just a little bit further," The Tardis groaned and landed roughly. The doctor cheered and said, "Way to go old girl, we haven't gone to a different dimension in a while, have we?" The doctor then patted Sexy's console lovely and looked to see where and when they were, August 8th 1987, Surrey, England. He then left to see what adventure ×cough-trouble-cough× he could find in a normal place like Surrey.


	2. The Buttering of the Whale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and vernon talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in ages even though probably nobody cares

Harry is laying in the corner of his cupboard, the spot where in the wall the heat pipes ran through, when he hears a huge commotion.

"I don't know who you are but you can't just barge in like you own the place you bloody tosser!"

 Uncle Vernon howled. Harry moved so he could see out of the grate on his door. A tall brunette man with a bow tie flashed a blank card at Uncle Vernon, and said

 "I'm the police and I'm here investigating a reported smell of gas coming from your house."

 Uncle Vernon seemed flustered and apologized to the man.

 "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that these weird dressed and acting people have been coming around lately and I thought you were one of them. "He said eyeing the policeman's bow-tie. The bow-tie brandishing man stared offended and mumbled,

"Bow-ties are cool"

Harry snickered, which brought the mans attention to his cupboard. He eyed it questionably but turned back to Vernon.

"Usually the firemen would come and investigate, but the district has heard many good things about you and wanted to send a professional. I am a doctor after all." He said buttering up Vernon, making him think he didn't know their was a abused little  boy in the cupboard.


	3. Bow-Tie Abrasivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and Harry meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short

Harry is laying in the corner of his cupboard, the spot where in the wall the heat pipes ran through, when he hears a huge commotion.

"I don't know who you are but you can't just barge in like you own the place you bloody tosser!"

 Uncle Vernon howled. Harry moved so he could see out of the grate on his door. A tall brunette man with a bow tie flashed a blank card at Uncle Vernon, and said

 "I'm the police and I'm here investigating a reported smell of gas coming from your house."

 Uncle Vernon seemed flustered and apologized to the man.

 "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that these weird dressed and acting people have been coming around lately and I thought you were one of them."

 He said eyeing the policeman's bow-tie. The bow-tie brandishing man stared offended and mumbled "Bow-ties are cool"


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and harry meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter so far which is happy and sad at the same time!!

The man looked at where Harry was staring at him and winked. Harry was so surprised he jumped and smashed his head on the ceiling. The following loud thud brought the attention of both men to Harry's cupboard. The policeman suddenly gasped looking worried and said,

"My good sir, I would back up if I were you you, that might be a gas leak."

The whale of a man backed up hoping the boy would come up with some excuse for being in the cupboard under the stairs. The man jogged over to the cupboard door and threw it open.

"It's a boy! What are you doing under here, young sir?" The Doctor asked seemingly surprised.

"Me and Dudley were playing hide and seek, he must've forgot." Harry said thinking quickly.

"Oh I see, I always loved playing hide." The man said, winking at Harry, " And where did you get all those bruises and cuts?"

"I fell down the stairs this morning"

"I see, well off to the hospital we are." The man said seemingly oblivious to the reddening of Mr.Dursley's face.

"NOW SEE HERE, MISTER, YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF WITH MY NEPHEW, EVEN THOUGH YOUR THE POLICE!"

"It's quite alright sir, you see I'm really from Child Protective Services." He said flashing the same blank badge. "We were alerted by one of yours neighbors that young Harry was always riddled with bruises and cuts."

Mr.Dursley face paled significantly.

"HE'S A FREAK, JUST LIKE HIS DRUGGIE PARENTS. HE IS UNNATURAL AND SHOULD ROT IN HELL." Vernon screamed losing his temper.

"Well that seals the deal, Harry is out of your custody and you will be sent the details of your trials in a couple of days" The strange and wonderful man said smirking. "Come on Harry lets go get you checked out."

 

 

 

 

 


	5. This sucks

Okay i reread this a couple weeks ago after getting an email that i got kudos. why would you give this kudos i have no idea. my grammer is horrible, i posted the same chapter twice and i was 13 when i wrote this. so yeah this is horrible and i might be rewriting this so yeah i am so sorry if you read this


End file.
